Salvation
by isthereanamethatisnttaken
Summary: Rachel is being abused at home. How long will it take for someone to find out? Who will help her? AU
1. Prologue

**A/N:Hey guys, I don't know if I'm going to continue this fic, I mean, I will definitely continue it, just not publish it here, it will all depend on the feedback I get, I mean, if you don't like it why should I keep posting right?**

**This is my first fic, so I'm a little bit at lost of what to do here, you know concerning format and such.**

**I feel as if I should warn you that english is not my native language, you know because of the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Also I'm not sure about the ratting, if it's wrong ****please let me know.**

**This story is au and will contain abuse.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful afternoon in Lima, Ohio, and almost everyone would agree with this. You couldn't see a cloud in the sky and the birds were singing very loudly, some people would dare to say it was it was a perfect day. But little Rachel Berry wasn't one of those people...

Usually Rachel was the happiest little girl you could ever meet, you could just see the happiness shine thru her bright brown eyes, but today, Rachel Barbra Berry was standing, holding her daddy's hand and crying her eyes out, dressed in black in front of her father's grave.

The worst thing was that she full with guilt, she couldn't stop thinking that it was all her fault her dad died, even though she was so young, just six years old, she couldn't help but thinking that if she wasn't in the car with her dad he wouldn't of have died.

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

_Rachel was in the backseat of her dad's car, her dad was driving, they were going to pick up her daddy from work, normally Rachel would be exited to go pick up her daddy, but she really wanted to stay in the park, especially after Brittany asked her to play. __You see Rachel didn't have many friends, so when Brittany approached her and asked if she wanted to play she really wanted to say yes, but her dad told her they had to go to pick up her daddy._

_As you can probably see she wasn't very pleased with having to leave so she did what most children would do her age, she trew a fit._

_"But dad I want to go to the park."_

_"We can go there after we pick up your daddy ok?"_

_"But I want to go now, what if Brittany leaves? I've never seen her there before she maybe she doesn't go there often, what if I never see her again..." After she said that, Rachel started to cry._

_Hiram, Rachel's dad, turned around. "Rachel baby, you'll see her again don't worry, she must go there all the time, we just never sa..."Suddently they were it hit by a truck, Rachel closed her eyes on the impact._

_Rachel opened her eyes when she felt the car stop moving, she was felling a lot of pain, especially in her head. She looked at her daddy and saw that he was still passed out. "Da... Dad, dad wake up!"_

_Hiram groaned, he knew that he probably wouldn't survive, he could feel every limb of his body hurting. "Rach... I...Lo...I love...you, Don't ... Don't forget..that..."_

_"I love you too dad..." Her dad closed his eyes. "Dad? DAD?!" _

_Not two minutes later Rachel passed out, and the last thing she heard were the sirens coming closer._

* * *

Rachel woke up that afternoon, the doctors told her daddy that she was pretty lucky to escape the accident with only a few bruises, and that she could leave the hospital that day.

The few days before the funeral Rachel's daddy had become very distant of her, and had started to drink a lot, so when she held her and at her dad's funeral she was very relieved because she had started to think that her daddy hated her.

When she got home from the funeral she went straight to bed, she knew her daddy wouldn't tuck her in, he hadn't been doing that since the she wasn't expecting was walking up a couple of hours later with the noise her father was making to get up the stairs.

She tought he would go to his room, until he opened the door to her room, she smiled thinking her daddy would give her a kiss goodnight, but then she saw his face, he looked so mad and she got really scared she had never seen him like that.

He got close to her bed. "D..daddy what's wrong?" she whispered.

"Shut up you little cunt, it's all you're fault."

She could smell the alcohol in his breath.

He got on top her her, and did the worst thing that he could have done to a child. But that wasn't the only time he did it, there were many more after that.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, I know it's small, but it's just to see what you think. And I know Leroy is gay and Rachel is a girl, but I promise you'll get it later (this is not GP or nothing like that).**

**This is going to be a slow burn Faberry fic, I'm putting romance, but I don't know if I should put it under hurt/comfort or angst. **

**Oh! And if you can think of a better title for this please let me know. **


	2. Graveyard

**A/N: Hi, so here's chapter two, I really hope I'm not disappointing anyone , especially the one who favorited this fic, I know it's small, but if I were to write longer chapters, it would take me like one to two weeks to post.**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed, followed or favorited this fic.**

**I noticed that last chapter I forgot to put the disclaimer, so I don't own glee or any of its characters.**

**I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes you may (and most likely will) find.**

**Please tell me what you think, and if you don't like it, please tell e why, I like constructive criticism, it really helps me improve.**

* * *

**_Graveyard _**

Despite all of that, everyone thought she was happy, since basically every time they saw her she had this big smile plastered on her face, what they didn't know was that that smile was the fake one that she had worked on for almost ten years, that she hadn't been able to smile ever since the first night her father laid his hands on her.

Rachel was leaving the school, that day was the anniversary of her dad's death, she didn't know what to do, she really wanted to go to the grave yard since she hadn't been able to go there the previous year, that year she made the mistake of going home first to change her outfit, the sweater was really heavy on her bruises, she wasn't expecting her father to be there.

Every day her father hit her, and every night he went to her bedroom, but there were two days her father was extra cruel to her, her dad's birthday, and the anniversary of his death, so she was afraid to go to the grave yard and get home late, she didn't want to anger her father even more, but in the end she decided to go to the grave yard, after all her dad was worth it.

* * *

**At the graveyard...**

"Hey Dad, how are you?" She said sitting down next to her dad's grave. "I hope you're doing well, you know wherever you are. I'm sorry I don't come here much, it's not that I don't want to, trust me if I could I would be here every day. Things with father aren't getting better you know? In fact I think their getting worse, before he only went to my room once a week or two tops, but now he's there everyday, and the bruises are getting harder to hide, not that anyone would care if they were showing..."

She got silent for a few minutes, and then spoke. "I'm thinking about quitting glee dad, I love to sing, but they hate me there. I know that you wanted me to follow my dream and one day be on Broadway, and I'm doing my best, but it's so hard... They hate me so much, I can't say anything there, they always interrupt saying they don't care, they only need my talent..." Her phone rang, she looked at the screen and saw that it was her father.

"He... Hello?"

"Where are you, you little bitch?" Her father asked.

She didn't know what to say. "I uh I..."

"I don't care where you are, just come home right now." He demanded.

"Yes sir." She whispered, and heard the line go dead. "Bye dad, I love you." She said to the grave and then whispered. "I'm sorry for what I did." She always said that before leaving her dad's grave, she always apologised for killing him.

* * *

**At Rachel's house...**

Rachel had walked faster than normal as to not make her father more mad. She was standing on her porch afraid to go in, she knew what would happen once she did, but he knew that it would be worse if she didn't, and to be honest she deserved it right? After all it was her fault her dad died, if she hadn't been acting like a spoiled brat he would still be here with her and her father. suddenly the door opened and she was pulled inside by the collar of her shirt.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"I was... I was helping a friend." Her father slapped her. Hard.

"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU LITTLE CUNT, YOU WHERE AT HIS GRAVE WEREN'T YOU!?"

Her father pushed her against her wall, she fell to the ground and he started kicking her in the stomach. She wanted to cry so badly, but she had learned at an early stage that if she did, he would hit her with more force, so she held own the tears as usual. When he stopped hitting her, he ordered her to strip which she did very slowly, and then unzipped his pants. When he was done he fell asleep on the floor.

She got up on shaky legs and dressed herself, she went to the bathroom and took a shower. When she was done she looked at the mirror, she didn't have make up on her face anymore and you coul see the purple bruises with the shape of fists, she applied some make up and banged up her stomach. She dressed herself in a short black dress, grabbed her a pair of black heals. She left the house to do what had become almost a routine to her.


	3. One night stand

**Hey guys, so here's chapter 3, I hope you like it, and I know my chapters are short, but that way I get to update more you to those of you who followed, favorited or commented this fic. I'd like to thank SORA Yun Farron for correcting a mistake regarding the prologue. I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes you may find. reviews are highly appreciated. Oh and Sullen I love Faberrytana friendship, so of course I'm going to put ip here.  
**

**I dont own Glee**

* * *

**One night stands.**

Rachel was walking down the street, not really paying attention to her surroundings, she didn't really have to since she knew the way by heart. After all she went the almost every day, the only days that she didn't get were the ones that it was too painful to walk, those night were starting to happen more often. She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a car horn right beside her, she looked to the side and was surprised to see a blonde cheerleader in the driver's seat.

"Hey Rachel I like your dress, it makes you look hot, where are you going?" Rachel was surprised and confused to have the blonde talking to her, sure Brittany was nice and never called her names or threw slushies at her, but she laughed with the others, and that still hurt. Rachel still remembered Brittany from the park the day her father died, but that was really the only time she ever spoke to her.

"Uh thank you... I guess?" Rachel really wanted the conversation to end. "I'm just going for a walk. Uh I got to go bye Brittany" She said starting to walk away.

"Oh...Ok bye" Brittany said but didn't leave, she just watched Rachel walk away.

Rachel walked three more blocks and only stopped when she reached her destination. She stopped in front of a sign, that had big bold red letters that read "Insomnia". She had been going there for a year, she knew the security man, so even tho the line to get in was pretty big she just walked right in. She used a fake ID, not that it mattered really, they sold alcohol o basically everyone, and ordered three shots, she drank them one after the other, her body was so used to this, that she didn't even feel the burning of her troth.

She just sat there ordering drinks and waiting, not thirty minutes later a guy approached her, she didn't even know his name,but she knew that he, just like anybody else on that bar would be too drunk to ask about the bruises, so the next morning she woke up in a motel bedroom alone. This is what she did after her father touched her, she just wanted to get the feeling of his hands on her out of her brain, but it _never_ worked, she had lost track on how many man and woman she already slept with, and still everyone at school tought of her as a virgin.

* * *

She woke up at five AM and wasn't a little bit surprised with her surroundings, she just got up and dressed herself. She needed to go home to change her clothes, and she hoped her father would still be asleep. Apparently luck wasn't on her side because when she got home her father was getting up from the floor. Her father looked around and spotted her at the door.

"Where were you, you little slut?"he asked getting closer to her.

"I..I was just leaving for school..." She said, it was so easy to run away, but her feet were stuck, they wouldn't obey her, because she knew that if she did run away the beating she would get when she got home would be ten times worse. Her father slapped her.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" He said punching her already bruised stomach, he grabbed her shoulders and threw her against the wall. he turned to the kitchen and said. "I don't want to see you home today got it?"

"Yes sir." She said.

She then limbed upstairs and went to her room, the she just grabbed the first outfit she could find, took her backpack and left for school. She took about half an hour to arrive to school, and once she did she went to the girls locker room and took a quick shower, luckily no one really went to school that early.

When she got out of the shower she stood in front of a mirror and looked at her face, she could already see the bruise forming, she then looked at her stomach and saw all he horrible black and purple, luckily she always carried bandages and make up in her bag, just in case something like this happens. She bandaged her stomach, and flinched while putting the animal sweater on, even tho it was great to hide the bruises, it was really heavy so it hurt. Then she put on the make up to hide the bruise on her cheek.

She stayed in the bathroom until the bell rang, she looked at the mirror, put a big fake smile on and headed to class, she did her best not to limb, but still if you looked closely you could still see that she wasn't walking normally.

Contrary to most days Rachel decided to sit on the back near the wall, she was tired, she hadn't gotten to sleep much, so she if she fell asleep by accident it would be hard for the teacher to see her. What she wasn't expecting was for Santana to sit right next to her, she was really confused as to why the girl chose that sit, but since Santana didn't talk to her she decided not to voice her confusion. As she suspected half way thru the class she fell asleep, what she didn't expect was to have Santana wake her up.

"Rachel wake up already."Santana wispered.

Rachel suddenly sat straight and said. "I'm up don't hit me." She looked around and saw that by some miracle nobody heard what she said, that is until she looked to her left and saw that Santana was looking at her with what really looked like concern in her eyes. "Is everything OK Berry?"

Santana looked so sincere when she asked that that Rachel had to keep telling herself that Santana didn't care about he, after all she was just a worthless nobody. "Yeah of course why wouldn't it be?" Santana didn't reply and just started to look at the teacher.

During the rest of the morning Rachel didn't share any more classes with Santana, or the rest of th Unholy Trinity, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, but every time she looked behind she didn't see anyone looking at her.

When lunch time came around and Rachel was getting out of her class she got slushied, by some jock, she looked around, and as usual everyone was laughing at her, even the glee kids, who were supposed to be her friends. She went to her locker grabbed her emergency slushy kit and headed for the bathroom.


	4. Business transaction

**I know that you haven't seen Quinn yet, but I promise she will appear next chapter, so please just stick with me. Hope you like this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and/or favorited this fic.**

**I apologise for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

_**Business transaction...**_

Rachel got to the bathroom as fast as she could without actually running. When she got there she didn't even bother to check the stalls, the pain in her ribs was becoming worse with every passing moment, she locked the door and took her sweater off. She could see that the slushy had soaked the bandages so she took them off carefully, she didn't want to injure herself, after all her father and the people at school did that enough.

Rachel was to distracted being careful with removing the bandages that she didn't hear a stall open, she only noticed that she wasn't alone anymore when she heard a gasp. She jumped a little in fright wich made her hand bump into her stomach. She recoiled a little in pain and carefully put her hand in her abdomen.

"I'm sorry." The girl who had vacated the bathroom said as she came closer to Rachel to try ro help.

"It's Ok, don't worry Brittany." Rachel said using a fake smile.

Brittany looked at Rachel's stomach and got a concerned look on her face. "Are... Are you Ok Rach."

Rachel was surprised to hear Brittany call her Rach, it had been years since someone called her that, honestly the last time person to call her that was her dad, and that had been ten years prior, but even tho Rachel was surprise and really wanted to cry because of the memory that nickname brought to her, she just turned to the mirror and wetted a paper towel to clean he stomach. "Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?"She asked pretending not to know why Brittany was asking that, she really hoped Brittany would leave it at that, but of course Brittany being who she was cared to much about people.

"But Rach... You're belly is all black and purple, it only gets lie that when people are hurt right?" Brittany went to put a hand on Rachel's shoulder, but Rachel instinctively flinched and that got Brittany even more worried. "Rachel, did anyone do this to you?"

Rachel put on her extra sweater and then says with a smile, a fake one of course. "Of course not Brittany, I just got a little clumsy last night and tripped on the stairs of my house, I already told my daddy, so his already said he's going to put a carpet on the stairs, I mean do you know what could have happened if I broke my ankle, that could ruin my career before it even started." The lie came out easily since it wasn't the first time she had used it, the first time had actually been to a teacher, that really didn't seem to care what had really happened to her. Suddenly they heard someone knocking at the door.

"Hey Berry are you there?" They heard Santana say.

When Brittany went to open the door Rachel grabbed her hand. "Promise me you won't tell anyone what you saw here."

Brittany really wanted to say no, but she saw the desperation on Rachel's eyes and ended up caving in. "I promise." Then Rachel let her go and she went to open the door. "Hey San!" She said hugging her girlfriend.

"What are you doing here Britt?"

Brittany's face dropped. "I was just helping Rachel clean herself. Right Ra..." She looked to where Rachel was and noticed that she wasn't there anymore. "Where's Rachel?"

* * *

**Meanwhile in the hallways of McKinley.**

Rachel could feel her hands shaking, she couldn't believe she slipped like that, if it had been someone else to caught her there, maybe they wouldn't have asked anything, But noo it just had to be the most kind person in the whole school. She still had time to eat, but after her encounter with Brittany she wasn't really that hungry so she decided to just go to the auditorium. When she was entering the auditorium she got a message, as soon as she her her cell signaling she had a text, her whole body tensed, the only person who had her number was her father, that had actually been the reason he had even gotten her a cell, so that i he needed anything she was reachable.

She opened the text. **"****Be home before six, you have some business to take care of." **Her face palled, she knew what that business was, her father hadn't actually made her do this in two months, so she had actually had the dumb hope that he had stopped arranging this meetings. You see, ever since Rachel's father lost his job (eight years ago) he has been selling Rachel.

* * *

**Flashback...**

Rachel was sitting in her bed holding a door that she had ever since she was five, her door was closed but she could hear her father pacing around on the other side talking to someone on the phone.

"Yeah... How much?...Ok, don't forget the cash."

Rachel didn't know what he was talking about, but suddenly her door opened. "Take off your clothes." Ger father said, and she did as she was told, she was too afraid of what he did when disobeyed him. She tought he was going to do what he did everyday, but instead he handed her a dress. "Put this on" When she finished getting herself dressed he put soe make up on her. "There." He said with a dark smirk on his face.

Her father then told her to wait there and don't move, she really wanted to know what she was waiting for, but was too afraid to ask. She stayed there for about half an hour, and then heard the bell ring. She heard men talking, she would guess maybe three? And she heard their footsteps getting closer to her bedroom, then the door to her bedroom opened and she saw that there were four men with her father.

They looked her up and down a few times and handed her father money, they started to approach her and she dragged herself up until her back it the headboard. "Da... Daddy? What's going on?" She was so scared, the men had the same look her father had when he came to her room at night.

"Shut up and stay there. Got it?" She just did as he told her and she couldn't help but notice that her father just stood at the door frame watching what was happening.

From then on every time they needed money different men would appear at her house.


	5. Don't let daddy kiss me

**A/N: Hey guys, so I don't like how this one turned out, but please let me know what you think, if you also don't like it, I think I'll try to change it. I apologise for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Thank you to those who reviewed, Favorited and/or followed this fic, you're amazing. And I just noticed this, but this as fourteen reviews and fourteen favorites...**

** Also ajunebuga you really scared me, when I saw the word horrifyingly I jumped to conclusions really fast, and then I read the rest of your review... Thank you by the way. And thank you Sullen and Em.**

**I don't own Glee**

* * *

She almost fell to her knees when she read the message, but she knew she had to be stong, she knew that if she started to cry she would not be able to stop, but even if she really didn't want to cry she could feel the tears coming down her cheeks. She slowly walked up to the stage and headed backstage. She grabbed a guitar that was on the corner and started to play softly, at first she was just playing random notes, but then, she stopped playing and started to sing one of the songs she heard everyday.

**Little girl sleeping in dreams of peace**  
**Dad's been gone a long time**  
**Daddy comes home and she still sleeps**  
**Waiting for the world worst crime**

Here she started to play again.

**And he comes up the stairs like he always does**

**And he never turns on the light**  
**And she's wide awake, scared to death**  
**She smells his lust and she smells his sweat**  
**Curled in a ball she holds her breath**

Since the first time she heard this song she hasn't been able to forget the lyrics, they described her situation perfectly.

**Praying to a God that she's never met**  
**Don't let Daddy kiss me, don't let Daddy kiss me**  
**Goodnight**

She didn't really pray much anymore, but during the first two years of the abuse she prayed every time she heard her father's coming up the stairs.

**Little girl lies by her Daddy's side**  
**And she listens to him breathe**  
**She knows there's something awful wrong**  
**That she's far too young to see**

Every since the first time her father laid his hands on her she knew that there was something wrong and she also knew that she that she was too young to do that her father was making her to.

**And she knows she can't tell anyone**  
**She's too full of guilt and shame**  
**And if she tells she'll be all alone**  
**They'd steal her Daddy and they'd steal her home**

**And it's not so bad when Daddy leaves her alone  
Praying to her God with his heart of stone  
Don't let Daddy kiss me, don't let Daddy kiss me  
Goodnight****  
**

As the song tells, it isn't that she didn't want to tell, because she really did, it's just she was so ashamed of what was happening to her, and she also thought that, at least a part of what was happening, was her fault, and she was alone as it was, but at least she had her home, but if she told anyone she would be homeless and probably go to foster care.

**Why, tell me why,**  
**The worst crime, in the world**

**And so Daddy lies by his daughter's side**  
**And he sleeps deep and well**  
**No nightmares come to him tonight**  
**Though his daughter lives in hell**

She really did think she lived in Hell, her school life compared to her home life was almost like heaven.

**For his seed is sown where it should not be**  
**But the beast in his mind don't care**  
**And the only sound are tears that fall**  
**Little girl turns her face to the wall**

This part was true in the beginning but not anymore, now she just gets dressed and leaves.

**She knows that no-one hears her call**  
**But it seems that God hears nothing at all**  
**Don't let Daddy kiss me, don't let Daddy kiss me**  
**Goodnight**

She knew that she didn't sing the song very well, because she sobbed multiple time thru it, but honestly she couldn't care less, she wasn't singing to impress anyone, she was singing to try to get the pain out of her chest. But she knew that even thou she escaped into her own world when she sang, she always came crashng down when she was down, that also happened when she drank, but when she drank it took longer.

She was sitting down leaned against the wall when she heard a sneeze somewhere in the auditorium, she quickly got up ad went to the backstage door that led to the stage, but when she got the she only saw the door close. She cursed internally, she couldn't believe that she had slipped twice in one day. She never got careless like that, the only time that she did was when she was six, ever since then she had become a master had hiding what happens to her.

She could only hope that whoever had sneezed didn't hear what she sang, or if they did hear, it was someone who didn't care about her, but as we all know Rachel Berry is not that lucky.

* * *

_**Quinn's P.O.V.**_

Quinn was leaning against the door of the auditorium breathing very fast, she couldn't believe what she had just seen, and she had almost been caught.

Quinn was on the auditorium waiting for Santana and Brittany, Santana said that she wanted to talk to them about something important, Quinn didn't believe it was really something important, but she was waiting anyway, she had been there for five minutes when she heard the door open, at first she tought it was Santana and when she was about to ask what took her so long, she saw that it wasn't Santana who had entered, but and entirely different brunette.

She saw Rachel entering the auditorium, she felt that pull that she usually felt whenever Rachel was around, it was something that always made her want to talk to the brunette, but whenever she did he just froze and ended up insulting her. She saw Rachel stop, take her phone out of her bag and then she saw Rachel pale considerably. She was about to go and see if everything was alright when she sw that Rachel had started to cry.

That got her even more worried and made her really want to go check on the smaller girl and she was about to when Rachel when backstage, not even a minute later she heard a guitar, at first it were just random notes, and then it stopped Quinn thought that maybe Rachel was leaving, but then she heard the girl start to sing.

The first thing Quinn noticed was that Rachel was most definitely crying, then she noticed that she didn't recognize the song, but as soon as she focused on the lyrics she gasped. -Rachel is singing a song about abuse, is Rachel being abused, and the song tells daddy, maybe her father is a busing her?- Her troughs kept going along those lines.

She was so focused on her troughs that she didn't even notice the song was over, suddenly she had an itch in her nose, she tried to hold back the sneeze but she couldn't, so when it escaped she just ran for the exit.

She was brought back to reality when she heard Brittany say. "Hey Quinn what are you doing here,weren't we going to meet inside?"

* * *

**A/N2:The song I used was Don't let daddy kiss me by Motorhead, so obviously I don't own it. **

**I'm thinking of writing a Faberry fic based on "The Quiet" (movie) I don't know if you have seen it, but what do you think?**


	6. Night visit

**Hey guys, I know it took me more time than usual to update, but I really got a good reason for it. You see, I was going to update this the day before yesterday, but there was a blackout, that lasted for I think two hours, then when the light finally came back, and I turned my computer on, it went out again... It was already ten PM so I just decided to go to sleep. I didn't update it yesterday, because I spent the day and even slept at my grandmother's house, and she doesn't have internet... Hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think.**

**And to the Guest, I'm going to write that other fic, but I just want to know if I can handle two at a time to see if I can start the other, and know I hadn't heard that song before, thanks.**

**I noticed that y other fic, has the same amount of reviews, three more follows, and this one has only one more favorite than the other, and the other one only has two chapters... I guess a womanizer Rachel is more entertaining than an abused one. **

**I apologise for the grammar and spelling mistakes that you may find.**

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**_Night visit_**

_She was brought back to reality when she heard Brittany say. "Hey Quinn what are you doing here,weren't we going to meet inside?"_

Quinn didn't know what to say, she really didn't want to tell them what she had just seen, she kept thinking that maybe Rachel was just singing, that maybe the song didn't mean anything, but she knew she was wrong, so she just ended up saying. "I think something is wrong with Rachel." She watched as Brittany and Santana exchanged a worried look. "What do you guys know something?"

Santana looked at her. "That's exactly why I wanted to talk to you." Then she looked at Brittany. "Britt, you have got to tell Q what you saw on the bathroom Ok?"

"But I told Rachel that I wouldn't tell anyone, and I already told you." Brittany said looking at Santana.

"Yeah Britt, I know you promised, but we have to help Rachel, and you telling Quinn will help us help her."

"Ok you see..." Brittany didn't have time to continue when the auditorium door opened and Rachel came out, and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

* * *

**Rachel P.O.V**

After the other person left the auditorium, Rachel stayed there for a few more minutes, she knew she had class soon so she grabbed her bag, cleaned her face and opened the door, as soon as she did it, she regretted it immediately. She wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't let her. "He..Hello, what are you doing here?" She saw that the trio looked t each other.** 'Oh..Oh not good' **She tought.

They kept looking at each other until Brittany stepped up and asked. "Rachel are you Ok?"

"Yeah Brittany, I already told you I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Rachel was really starting to get worried, maybe Brittany knew more than she was letting on.

"Well because of the bru..." Rachel cut her off by putting a hand on her mouth.

"I said I'm fine, now I got to go class is almost starting." She said turning away but before she could get far, she felt someone hold her wrist, and instinctively flinched. She looked to who had grabbed her, and saw that Quinn had a worried expression. "I said I'm Ok, let go!" She said freeing her hand and almost running away.

Rachel was worried, because the only thing left of the school day, Glee, and Glee usually ended pretty quickly and she really didn't was to go to her house, she knew what was expecting her there. Once she got into the choir room, she was surprised to see Brittany, Santana and Quinn were already there since usually she was always the first one to arrive, she didn't give it much tought though, at least not until she went to sit on her usual sit, and the other girls changed their sits, Quinn sat on her right side, Santana sat behind her and Brittany sat on her left side.

It seemed that the girls wanted to say something, but they didn't have time because not even a minute later the rest of the Glee club got there, Rachel was surprised to see that even Mr. Shue was on time and started to write on the board, but since he was in front of it, Rachel couldn't see it. "Alright guys, I know it's the weekend, but I want you to prepare a song to sing on monday about..."He stepped away letting his students finally see what he had written and Rachel gasped. "Abuse."

Anywhere you looked you could see surprised faces, but Rachel's surpassed them all, Mercedes was the first to speak. "Uh... Why abuse?"

"Well, Quinn Brittany and Santana said that we have been invited to sing on a meeting about abuse, apparently the organizers thought it would be a good idea to perform songs about it, maybe people will admit to being abused themselves, so I tought I would let you pick your song. You can work in pairs or alone, it's all up to you, now does anyone have anything they want to sing?"

Almost instantly everyone turned to Rachel, but she was still too shocked to sing, honestly she just wanted to get out if there, she couldn't believe was so stupid, the girls were there when she left the auditorium, so it was obviously them that heard her sing. She raised her hand, wich earned her a few eye rolls. "Ok Rachel, what are you going to sing?"

"Uh actually I was wondering if I could be excused, I'm not feeling too well."

looked a little taken back by that, "Yes of course, are you going to be Ok?"

"Yes, I'll just call my father to pick me up don't worry." She lied getting up from her chair and grabbing her bag. "Have a good weekend."

Afer leaving the choir room Rachel went to her block, but instead of going to her house, she just walked around the block for a while. She got in her house at five forty five, as soon as she opened the door her father said. "Where were you? I thought I told you to come hoe before four."

"But it is befo..." Her father slapped her.

"Don't you dare talk back to me! Go get ready."

Rachel was lying on her bed, she could barely walk, so she didn't go to the bar, today her father had gotten more men than usual, usually it were only two, three and sometimes four, but today he got six, six men had their way with her, one after another, and if that wasn't enough, her father decided that she didn't perform well enough and beat her more.

She was just lying in bed waiting for the painkillers to take effect when she hear something hit her window, at first she thought nothing of it, but then she heard it again, and again, and again. She got up slowly, and opened the window, to say she was very surprised to see who was standing on the ground was a huge understatement. "What do you think you re doing here?"


	7. Sleep over

**Hey guys, thank you to those of you that have reviewed, favorited and/or commented you're awesome. Sorry for the long wait, it's just that I have been very busy with school. Hope you like this, and I apologise for the grammar and spelling mistakes that you may find. I have to tell you that I have a very low self-esteem, so I never like what I write, that's why I never know if you are going to like it or not, so please let me what you think, even if you don't like it, just be gentle, that will really help me improve.**

**Ps: If you know any songs about abuse please leave the name in the comments, I just need a couple more songs.**

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

**_Sleep over. _**

_She was just lying in bed waiting for the painkillers to take effect when she hear something hit her window, at first she thought nothing of it, but then she heard it again, and again, and again. She got up slowly, and opened the window, to say she was very surprised to see who was standing on the ground was a huge understatement. "What do you think you re doing here?"_

Rachel honestly thought she was hallucinating, after all there was no way that Quinn, Santana and Brittany were at here window, it must have been the painkillers, she must have taken to many. She rubbed her eyes, but when she looked back they were still there, and since none of them were answering she asked again. "So, what are you doing here?" She was doing her best to keep her voice low, she really didn't wan to take chances in case her father woke up, but since the girls didn't know that, they spoke very loudly.

"Hey Rachie, we just wanted to know if you want to go to my house, we are going there." Brittany spoke so loudly that Rachel had to look at her door to see if she could any sings that her father was awake.

"It's a school night." She said, not that it made any difference, I mean she would even go to clubs on school nights, but they didn't know that.

"But it's only eight thirty, and it's friday, so it's the weekend, don't you remember?." Again Rachel looked at her door.

She could have sworn it was way past eight, she honestly tought it was around midnight or something, and she had totallyforgoten that it was friday. "Uh I can't."

"Why?" Brittany sounded disappointed, and that wasn't a good thing, because, if Brittany ever got, even if just a little bit, disappointed, you would have to deal with Santana.

"Huh well, I uh..."

"Oh come on Berry, you know what Brittany wants Brittany gets, and if she wants you at her house, you gonna be at her house."Santana spoke even higher that Brittany, and Rachel really started to worry that her dad would wake up. If it was any other day she wouldn't have minded of going, she could just leave once they fell asleep, but that night, she wasn't even sure she would be able to make it down stairs...

"I don't know..."

Quinn who had been quiet during the whole exchange decide to talk. "Come on Rachel, it will be fun." Quinn smiled. "Beside, I would really like to have some company, it's not too much fun watching these to make out." Quinn said pointing at the couple besides her.

"Your just jealous Fabray."

Rachel had to do something to shut the up, every time they opened they mouth, they talked louder and louder. So she just ended up blurting. "Ok, ok, I'll go." She immediately covered her mouth.

"Yay."

"Great see you in the car, you have ten minutes to get there." Santana said.

Quinn must have seen the hesitant look on her face because she said. "Don't worry it'll be fun." And then she left to the car.

Rachel was really worried, she could barely walk, she was afraid because her body was covered in very recent bruises, she went to the bathroom to get the pain meds, she had two kinds, she usually used the weaker, since the stronger lasted for too long and she wouldn't be able to pay attention in class if she took it. She knew that she had already taken one, but she just grabbed one of the stronger ones and took it, she also grabbed the container and put it in her bag.

She couldn't believe she was really doing this, she couldn't believe she was going to a sleepover with the people that, not only treated her like crap, but also might know her secret... She was sooo screwed.

Rachel got dressed in the longest, bagiest clothes she had, and also packed the longest baggiest pajamas she could find, she was lucky to have at leat three pairs of pajamas, since she didn't usually wore them because the fabric hurt her bruises, she also packed what she would need for the next morning. She grabbed her bag and carefully exited her house. When she got to Santana's car she saw that Brittany and Santana were sitting on the front sit, so that meant that she would have to sit on the back with Quinn.

Rachel didn't know why, but that made her feel weird, she always felt weird whenever Quinn was around, she really didn't know why, she just assumed that it was probably because of the way Quinn treated her.

Rachel approached the car slowly, she really regretted her decision of going with them, they were probably just going to prank her or something, and if they really knew what was going on with her, they could use it against her. "What are you waiting for Berry get in." She looked to her house one last time before going into the car.

As soon as she sat down she flinched, even with the pain meds she was still in so much pain, she was so distracted by the pain that she didn't notice the worried glances that the other three girls shared.

Since Brittany's house wasn't that far from Rachel's they didn't take too long to get there. Rachel was surprised that the other girls hadn't made any comment to her choice of clothes, because honestly she absolutely despised the clothes she was wearing. Once they arrived at the to Brittany's house they headed for the living room, Brittany and Santana sat on the smaller couch, leaving Rachel and Quinn to sit on the bigger one, Rachel sat on one end, fully expecting Quinn to sit on the other, bur was really surprised when Quinn sat right beside her, she started to feel weird again.

"Can we watch watch a movie?" Brittany asked.

"Sure." Quinn said.

"Of course Britt-Britt, what do you wanna watch? " Rachel was really glad that Brittany suggested that, a movie would really distract her from the pain, even if just for a little bit.

"Nemo." Brittany said quickly, but then she added. "But Rachel should pick, right? She's the guest."

Every eye in the room was on Rachel, and that made her feel really uncomfortable. "Uh... Nemo... Nemo sounds good."

They ended up watching Nemo, Rachel really tought that watching a movie would help to get her mind of the pain, but it didn't she kept shifting on the couch.


End file.
